1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to data searching and, more particularly, to searching data related to academic events.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing data aggregation services (e.g., Google) search out, and aggregate, content published on web pages throughout the Internet. In response to a search query from a user, the data aggregation service, using a search engine, searches the aggregated content and presents to the user web pages from the aggregated content relevant to the query. The web pages may be ranked using various existing ranking techniques.
When searching content related to academic events (e.g., academic conferences, workshops, journals), existing ranking techniques, for example, rank the academic events based on measures of cross-event paper citations. For example, if a paper at conference A and a paper at conference B both cite papers at conference C, the ranking of conference C will increase relative to other conferences being searched. This existing approach for ranking academic events does not take into account the importance of program or editorial committees at conferences/journals/workshops. This existing approach further cannot be used when there is not historical data of citations available for a conference. Many conferences may not have cited papers, and this existing ranking technique does not work when a conference does not have cited papers (i.e., all non-cited conferences will get the same ranking).